


The Wish

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean prepares a special birthday breakfast for Elijah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elijah's 28th birthday, January 2009.

On the morning of the next to last birthday of his twenties, Elijah was awakened by Sean with a kiss that would have shamed the one Sleeping Beauty had received from her Prince Charming. After his truly sensational wake-up call, Sean had ordered Elijah to stay in bed, then disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing half an hour later carrying a tray with coffee, juice and pancakes for two. "Breakfast in bed for the birthday boy," he announced, setting the tray down on Elijah's lap then getting back under the covers beside him. Sean had placed a single, lighted candle in the middle of Elijah's stack of pancakes and urged, "Make a wish, baby."

The idea of Sean turning his pancakes into a birthday cake so delighted Elijah that he couldn't help giggling. He'd long ago stopped believing in the power of wishes, but knowing how much it would mean to Sean, Elijah played along. He closed his eyes, made a wish, then blew out the candle. After Sean had removed the candle, he topped Elijah's pancakes with butter and maple syrup.

"They're delicious, Seanie," Elijah told him after his first bite. "You even heated the syrup."

"Of course," Sean replied. "If you don't heat the syrup, when you pour it on the pancakes, they get cold. And I want only the best for you on your birthday, Elijah." Sean saw a drop of syrup making its way down Elijah's chin and he caught it with his index finger. Reaching forward, he placed it gently on Elijah's lips, leaned in and kissed him. "On your birthday and always," he said.

As good as Sean's cooking was, they never finished breakfast. They made love instead, hours of incredibly slow, deliciously exquisite lovemaking that left Elijah weak and quivering. This was already a perfect birthday, and he wanted no other gift than to lie there all day in Sean's strong, loving arms.

"I love you, Elijah," Sean said, burying his face in Elijah's hair.

"I love you, too, Irish," Elijah said in return. "You've made me happier than I've ever been, happier than I ever thought I could be."

While he may have dreamed it could happen, Elijah had never truly believed this day would come, but now it was here. He and Sean were finally together, and would never have to hide their love again.

As he snuggled closer to Sean, Elijah thought of the lone candle flickering in the middle of his birthday pancakes and smiled. He'd been wrong about wishes. Sometimes they really did come true.


End file.
